The present invention relates generally to in-flight aircraft entertainment systems, and more particularly, to a low cost, hybrid video distribution system for use with in-flight aircraft entertainment systems.
The assignee of the present invention designs and manufactures in-flight entertainment systems for aircraft, and the like. Heretofore, full cable television (CATV) type radio frequency (RF) distribution systems have been used in most aircraft in-flight aircraft entertainment systems. These cable television type RAF distribution systems require a tuner at every seat. The cost of tuners is relatively high, and because of the large number of seats and associated tuners, the overall cost of prior distribution systems has been high.
It would therefore be desirable to have an alternative in-flight entertainment system that does not replace the full RF system, but provides a low cost system for use in commercial aircraft, and particularly in narrow body commercial aircraft. Such a low cost -flight entertainment system would make video sources such as DIRECTTV satellite broadcasts, for example, a viable option on short haul aircraft flying routes within the continental United States.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a video distribution system for use with in-flight aircraft entertainment systems. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a hybrid video distribution system that permits distribution of direct broadcast satellite programming to passengers on short haul aircraft flying routes within the continental United States.
To meet the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for an architecture for a low cost in-flight aircraft entertainment (video and audio) distribution system that supports reception of satellite broadcasts from a direct broadcast satellite source, such as from DIRECTTV satellites, for example, along with other video programming, such as video tapes, and laser disks, and the like. The present video distribution system thus distributes video derived from a wide variety of video sources to passengers of an aircraft.
The in-flight aircraft entertainment system comprises a video control center, a plurality of groups of seat display units, and a plurality of audio and video processors that control routing of video channels to each respective seat display unit. A plurality of seat junction boxes may be interposed between the plurality of audio and video processors and the plurality of groups of seat display units to simplify interconnection of these components.
The video control center includes an antenna for receiving programming broadcast from a direct broadcast satellite, and a splitter for generatING a plurality of channels of programming received by the antenna. A decoder decodes the channels to provide video and audio signals for distribution. An RF modulator modulates the decoded audio and video signals.
Each seat display unit comprises a keypad for selecting channels and controlling the volume of the audio signals for the selected channels, a logic circuit for outputting channel addresses corresponding to the selected channels, an address decoder for decoding the channel addresses, and a channel display for displaying the number of the selected channel. A video display is provided for processing the video signals to display the selected channel, and an audio output device is provided for reproducing the audio signals for each of the channels.
The plurality of audio and video processors convert the modulated RF video signals to baseband video for distribution to each of the seat display units. Each of the processors comprise a plurality of tuners, and non-blocking audio crosspoint switches having a predetermined number of audio and video outputs that are a selected multiple of the number of inputs. A processor is coupled to the audio and video crosspoint switches and coupled to the address decoder of each of the seat display units for receiving the decoded channel addresses and for selecting which channels are output to each seat display unit 40 in response thereto.
The in-flight aircraft entertainment distribution system distributes audio and video without requiring a tuner at every seat. In the in-flight aircraft entertainment distribution system, one tuner is provided for each video program that is used to service a predetermined large number of seats. In a reduced-to-practice embodiment of the resent invention, one tuner is provided for a group of 48 seats. Distribution of video programs is handled in an area video processor as requested on a serial communications link from a seat display unit serving each seat.
In the case of an eight video program (eight tuners) system, for example, the quantity of tuners required for the system is reduced from 48 to 8. At approximately $150 per tuner, $6600 per group of 48 seats is saved using the present invention. On a 747-400 aircraft having 400 seats, for example, this represents a savings of $55,000 in the cost of the system. The present invention removes the tuner from the seatback, allowing larger displays to be installed, while reducing the power requirements of the system. Due to the reduction in the number of components, the mean time between failure (MTBF) of the system increases, thus reducing service costs.
The present system was originally developed to permit the display of direct satellite broadcasts on narrow body aircraft. However, the present video and audio distribution system provides a low cost distribution solution with or without the ability to distribute direct broadcast satellite programming. Signals from any video or audio source may be inexpensively distributed throughout the cabin of an aircraft using the present system.